SPIRA
by HeehahOlives
Summary: Tidus is found trapped in a computer generated world known as SPIRA, and hes the only one who can remember the truth. Now he struggles to hold on to his memories, before the generated world can create new ones.


**[SPIRA]**

Operation SPIRA was to be initialised, plugging thousands of civilians into place. Zanarkand was loud and lacked other. Thus, control needed to be maintained. At 12pm Yu Yevon soldiers would launch maintaining complete coverage, leaving civilians in the artificial intelligence and constant monitoring of the movement. Seymour could almost feel a smile spread across his face. In the dark of the room, lit only by computer monitors, he paced waiting for the good news.

'C'mon babe' called Tidus, grabbing Yuna around the waist and drawing her closer. To be honest he was slightly pissed but the game had put the Zanarkand Abes in top position for the finals and that was worth celebrating, was it not. Anyway, the cool night air kept him sober enough and he walked in his stride with Yuna tucked tightly in the cup of his outstretched arm. Behind him Wakka, who could barely walk straight, followed surrounded by the two girls he had managed to pick up. 'We should head home', Tidus whispered, smiling and bringing Yuna even closer. She giggled, allowing him to kiss her lightly before pulling back with a taunting expression. Above them a bold face with cold eyes stared down from the huge banner. Seymour of the Yu Yevon Party had recently forced himself into power, but the initial fear now seemed wasted and Zanarkand had once again relaxed.

Tidus' home was close to the sea, with the privacy only money could pay. They walked in and Wakka collapsed on the sofa, bringing his two 'new friends' with him. Tidus rolled his eyes, instead bringing Yuna around to his room. He brought Yuna to his bed but was suddenly stopped by a bright flood of light from outside.

Helicopters surrounded the city's perimeter, scattering bright floodlights across the paved streets. Shocked Yuna clung to Tidus' waist. Heading to the window, Tidus wondered whether this was another of the city's exuberant parties'. However upon the immediate sight of Yevon soldiers Tidus knew something was wrong. Heading for the door, he dragged Yuna, not even waiting for Wakka to stumble after them. Outside the skyline revealed the dark shadows of helicopters, and row upon row of armed men. From the city the echoes of panicked screams rose. Yuna shuddered, whimpering into Tidus' arm. By now Wakka had followed them. 'Whoa…' he murmered under his breath, watching the horizon. Suddenly the lights in Zanarkand shut down one by one. The three of them watched amazed as the city that never sleeps was dragged into silence. Tidus ushered to some bushes where they could watch without being noticed. Yuna whimpered but followed. However he could sense her panic- almost everyone she knew lived in the city.

Half an hour later and there was still nothing. 'I'll go find someone- sort this out' Tidus began. 'If we don't know whats going on then we're going to have Yu Yevon soldiers on our tails for who knows what.' Yuna touched his shoulder as he stood to get up, but understood. He crept around the corner of his house to face the sea. There seemed to be no soldiers in sight, yet neither were there people. His house had no close neighbours, but the silence was abnormal and unnerving. Suddenly he heard Yuna yelp. Rushing back he saw around a dozen Yu Yevon soldiers. They held guns and had Yuna and Wakka held down against the ground. Although they protested the men managed to inject something into their thighs, stilling their movement and sound. Tidus gasped, alerting the attention of the men, leaving him no choice but to run. However being by the sea gave him limited choices of escape. Tidus was small and quick, but he was never one for running. Blitzball was played entirely in water, which meant he rarely trained on land. However he had determination. Whatever was Yu Yevon's resoning, it couldn't be good. Not after the screams and the blackout. He was sure it was Seymour… he was the only one who had that level of power.

The dark made it difficult to see; both where he was going and who was chasing him. In the end it didn't take long for Tidus to be cornered and injected himself. Slowly he felt his eyes close, and himself fall asleep…


End file.
